May I Announce Miss Karofsky-Smythe!
by umbrella0326
Summary: Sebastian goes into labor! But what about the nine months prior? Story is told in reverse, a plot-style based on a South Korean movie called 'Peppermint Candy'. Rated T. I do not own Glee. Mpreg. Sebofsky. OC's.
1. Chapter 1

AN –

Normally, I've never, ever, _ever_ gotten into mpreg stories. I just didn't get them. But, after betareading a few, I thought I'd give this a shot.

So…here goes nuthin'…

.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just a few more pushes, Mr. Smythe."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUU!"

"A few more, Mr.-"

"SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUP!"

Silence…..silence….

The wail of a baby's first painful breath filled the room. And then, that was followed by a long, relaxing, and even laborious breath from Sebastian Smythe's mouth. Dave leaned down to kiss him, but Sebastian turned away, desperately gasping for air. He rubbed Sebastian's hand as the wailing stopped.

After several long, tense moments, Sebastian finally garnered enough strength to lift his sweaty head off the pillow. Dave instantly put his hand below Sebastian's neck to provide support. And before he could focus on the obstetrician and nurses, his eyes started to roll back in his head.

Dave held firm. "Seb?"

He swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

"Here she is…"

His peripheral vision failing him, Sebastian turned to his left and saw a blanketed bundle in Dave's other arm. Smiling, Dave handed the blankets over and Sebastian raised his weak arms to accept it. Dave fumbled with the bed's controls and raised the back of it even higher. Sebastian unwrapped the blankets and looked down.

And there she was. A little, red, blotchy bologna loaf of an infant.

His daughter.

 _Their_ daughter.

Their _beautiful_ daughter.

He heard Dave chuckle, reaching for the infant's tiny hands. They both smiled.

"So," Dave softly began, "what should we name her?"

.

ONE MONTH EARLIER

.

"Seb! Be careful!" Dave yelled from across the room.

"Oh shut up! I'm fine." Sebastian replied, dropping a grocery bag full of baby supplies and other kitchen items.

"I just don't want-"

"Dave? I mean this with all the love in my heart…" Sebastian dropped his car keys on the kitchen table and determinedly looked at his boyfriend. "Shut the fuck up."

Dave chuckled. "Yes sir!"

The boys shared a laugh. It was a quiet, otherwise peaceful evening in the Karofsky-Smythe household. Their two-story house on Grant Avenue in downtown Lima was almost ready for their impending arrival. And, of course, they were scared out of their wits.

"Here," Dave began, getting up, "let me."

He crossed the room and took over emptying the bag and setting supplies where they were stored. Sebastian simply stood there, marveling at how his boyfriend was so supportive, so helpful…and such a slave.

"Alright, alright…." Sebastian said with a wave of his hand.

"Go sit down." Dave gently ordered, a package of diapers in one hand, and Sebastian's small yet firm shoulder in the other. He turned Sebastian towards the living room, a physical suggestion to go sit down.

Smiling, Sebastian walked through the room and sat down on the couch. He admired his ability to get Dave to do whatever he wanted.

 _I should get pregnant more often_ , Sebastian thought.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

TWO MONTHS BEFORE DELIVERY

.

"I think," Sebastian slowly began, "my biggest problem is being young and beautiful."

Dave sighed, turning away from the PC. "You stole that."

Sebastian smirked.

"You stole that," Dave continued, "from _Torch Song Trilogy_ and you know it."

Sebastian's smirk remained. "I know!" he replied, "But it fits."

Dave chuckled and returned to the PC. "I guess it does."

"You guess?" Sebastian asked, slowly rubbing his protruding abdomen. Every now and then, it simply felt…good, to rub his belly like that. He wasn't sure why. It just felt…right.

Dave sighed _again_ , got up, and walked towards the couch, where Sebastian was seated. " _Yes_ , I guess!"

After a quick peck on the lips, Dave stood back up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Want anything before I leave?" Dave asked from across the way.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Dave paused. "Wait. Does that mean that you _do_ want someth-?"

" _Go_! Go to work Dave!"

A long sigh. "Are you sure you should go to work today, Seb?"

" _Yes_!" And then, Sebastian took a calming breath. "I can still work. It's not that big of a deal."

Dave's eyes widened. "Ummm, you _do_ realize that you are eight months pregnant. And a guy. And a guy who's pregnant. And-"

" _Gooo_!"

Dave sighed. "OK, OK." He quickly gathered up his belongings and car keys. And then, quite suddenly, he came to a halt and groaned.

"What the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"I just remembered," Dave whined, "that I have a meeting that _will_ make me later than usual, getting home."

Sebastian said nothing.

"I can cancel or move the meeting! It's no problem to do this. I wanna be avail-"

"Dave," And with that one word statement, all the anxiety in David Alan Karofsky seemed to dissipate, as was the desired effect. "Go. I'll be fine."

Dave relaxed his shoulders and winked. "God, you're awesome…."

"I know."

Dave rolled his eyes, gave one final wink, and breezed out the door.

After a long and deep breathing moment, Sebastian's eyes roamed around the room at nothing in particular, letting the tension from the Karofsky F5 tornado slowly dissolve. Gradually, his eyes drifted from left to right and eventually down to his belly.

A small, thoughtful smile crossed his face as he gently resumed stroking his belly.

"What are we gonna name you, little one?"

.

Sebastian arrived home before Dave did, as expected. Throwing his car keys and lunch bag on the kitchen counter, he waddled to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. He often scolded Dave for drinking out of the carton, but Dave wasn't around now was he? Opening up the container, Sebastian took several greedy gulps of the sweet liquid directly from the container before coming up for air. He had no idea he was dehydrated. But he was. Or rather, he was no _longer_ dehydrated.

He placed the orange juice back in the fridge and went through his normal 'just got home from work' routine – changing clothes, swallowing pre-natal vitamins, thawing meat for dinner, setting his wallet on his dresser, etc. The task was routine and mundane, but that's how life can be.

A final sigh indicated he was done. He flopped on the couch, setting the TV remote control on his eight-month gestated belly. For a moment, he enjoyed the silence with two calming, deep breaths and was grateful they didn't get a dog all those months ago. Sebastian knew their lives would be completely transformed in a month's time and a dog would simply compound that.

Some time passed. Sebastian eventually speed-thawed the pork chops and proceeded to skin potatoes. His obstetrician pointed out several studies that suggested pregnant women (and, well, men…in this case) needed three times the amount of folic acid. So, with a heavy lament, he grabbed the salad mix. Regrets of telling David this information filled his mind when he saw six bags of the spinach-based salad. He grabbed one and shut the door.

The sun had nearly set in the early spring evening when David came home. He had a scowl on his face as he dropped his bag and briefcase.

"How was-?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Dave grumbled and briskly walked around his kissless boyfriend, clomping up the stairs two at a time. Sebastian didn't want to tempt any Karofsky-like behavior, so he gave him the space he needed and wanted.

A few minutes later, and after Dave emerged back into the kitchen, Sebastian couldn't help himself.

"Awwww!" the pregnant boy exclaimed. "You look so _cute_ in those pajamas!"

Dave groaned. "Shut up." But as he passed by him, Sebastian could see a little smile on Dave's face. And as Dave was halfway through the living room, he stopped, turned on his heel, and marched back into the kitchen.

"You know," Dave began, his index finger tapping the kitchen table absentmindedly, "I _am_ improving as a cook. I could make dinner tonight. Like I've been _trying_ to tell you, as well as your doctor, you should take it easy, Seb."

Sebastian sighed but said nothing as he held the almost thawed pork chops under the lukewarm water in the sink. Since he was stuck there, Dave took the opportunity to slowly walk up to him. Sebastian soon felt large hands leisurely encircling his protruded belly, and a chin firmly nestled on his shoulder.

"Just think," Dave whispered, his breath ghosting along Sebastian's ear. "In a month's time, _our_ son or daughter will be with us. And we haven't even picked out any names yet!"

Sebastian chuckled, smoothing a pork chop with his right hand. "You said son first. Would you like a son?"

Dave's hands came to a stop, just above Sebastian's belly button. "No."

Surprised, he let the pork chops drop to the bottom of the sink and turned around, water dripping from his fingers. "No?"

"No."

"Why?"

Dave took a side step, grabbed a few paper towels, and handed them to his boyfriend. Then, he purposefully walked back to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and sat down. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as Sebastian wiped his hands. Sebastian, keeping his eyes on Dave, reached around and turned the water faucet off. He sensed he was about to hear something important and wanted to give Dave his full attention.

"I want a daughter." Dave slowly began, looking away. "I want to be talked into buying her first dress. I want to take a photograph of her first day of school. I want to be uncomfortable helping her use sanitary napkins for the first time. I want to glare at the guy that takes her out on her first date. I want to get nervous teaching her how to drive. I want to show her prom date my shotgun collection. I want to be teased for crying at her graduation. I want…"

Dave rubbed his hands together, contemplating what to say next. But when he was about to add something, he looked up at Sebastian and was devastated by what he saw.

Sebastian was crying.

"Hey, hey." Dave said, getting up and walking towards him. "It's not that big of a deal. I'd like a son too. I'd like-"

"Tha-that's not it." Sebastian said, wiping a tear away. Dave reached for Sebastian's shoulder and softly squeezed. "It's…my God Dave, that was so…sweet."

Dave smiled and pulled Sebastian towards him in an awkward hug. Gentle, football hands held firm while Sebastian's thin, Warbler hands clung tightly.

"Can you tell," Dave whispered, "that I've thought about this a lot?"

Sebastian wetly chuckled and pulled back, staring into Dave's hazel eyes. "Yeah. You have."

Dinner went smoothly. The usual round of compliments to the chef were given. And if David Karofsky was _truly_ intelligent, he'd keep these compliments up! Sebastian opened up a little bit about the mundanity of his job. But when he asked Dave about his day, Dave's face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Never mind." Sebastian muttered.

The rest of the dinner was finished in silence.

Dave snatched up Sebastian's plate with one hand and predictably, placed his other hand on Sebastian's rising shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

"Like you're gonna clean up." Dave humorously said. Sebastian considered his words for a long moment and then looked up. From his angle, Dave's full face, complete with a cute boyish little grin, stared down at him. Dave saw Sebastian's face light up, his angular jaw begging for teeth marks, his thin lips waiting for his. Suddenly, Dave couldn't contain himself. He removed his hand from Sebastian's shoulder and gently stroked the strong, almost sharp jaw. Sebastian's eyes closed at the touch as Dave leaned down, placing a soft, long kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Sebastian hummed into the kiss and Dave hummed back. The two boys stayed in this awkward position for several long moments as the kiss lingered and lingered. The plate Dave was holding shook at little as waves of passion flowed between the two boys.

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled back, looking down, and rubbing his belly. Dave's eyes instantly enlarged and he set the plate down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, kneeling down beside his wide-eyed boyfriend. "What?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows even further as his left hand slowly stroked towards his belly button and down. When he didn't answer, Dave tried again.

"What's wrong, Seb? _Please?_ "

Still, Sebastian didn't answer. His roving hand came down a stop on his abdomen and suddenly rushed back up to his belly button! His head cocked to the side a little as Dave began biting one of his fingernails.

And suddenly _again_ , Sebastian jumped a little, his hand darting down at his abdomen. Dave leaned in even further as he placed his hand on his abruptly troubled boyfriend's arm.

"Is it…?" Dave started. "Is it…Brakon Hick?"

And as if on cue, Sebastian breathed an enormous sigh of relief, smiling as he turned towards Dave. After quickly thinking how adorable it was to see Dave so alarmed, Sebastian quickly put Dave's fears to rest.

"That's _Braxton Hicks_ , Dave." Sebastian reassuringly replied. "And no, it isn't false labor."

"Then what's wrong?" Dave asked, his voice still tinged with concern.

Sebastian knowingly smiled and grabbed Dave's hand from his arm.

"Here." Sebastian said, placing Dave's hand just above his belly button.

At first, nothing happened. Dave just sat there and Sebastian patiently waited. A wall clock's incessant 'tick…tick….tick…' and Dave's rapid heartbeats were the only sounds in the kitchen.

And then, Dave's eyes widened. He even boyishly giggled in surprise! Freaked out, he jerked his hand away and Sebastian laughed out loud.

"What is that?!" Dave asked, completely bewildered.

Sebastian gently grabbed his hand and placed it above his belly button _again_.

"That, David Karofsky," Sebastian proudly began, "is your son or daughter...kicking."

The expectant couple stayed there in the kitchen for a while after that. It's too bad neither one of them had a video camera. Dave's reaction could've been _great_ blackmail material.

.

"Over there, Dave."

Sebastian was both grateful and annoyed. He knew the strong, football hands firmly encased around his shoulders wouldn't let him go. But they also hurt a little. Dave's thick and hard fingers were digging into Sebastian's thin shoulder blades and relentlessly tightened. And Sebastian was already uncomfortable, shuffling his eight-month pregnant and wracked body through the living room.

They were halfway through the living room, passing a noisy television.

"And turn that damn thing down." Sebastian said, now annoyed.

"OK." Dave muttered.

They passed the TV, nearing the couch.

"And you need to run the dishwasher."

"OK."

"And check the grocery list. Some of the salad bags _you_ bought are already wilting."

"OK!"

They reached the couch. Pause.

"Well?!" Sebastian exclaimed. He turned around, only to see Dave's perplexed face. Sebastian annoyingly sighed and turned back around. "Help me down there!"

Dave sighed and relaxed his Donkey Kong-like grip. He half-skipped around his grumpy, pregnant boyfriend and prepped the couch for Sebastian's arrival. After scooping up some newspapers and the TV remote, and repositioning some cushions, he guided Sebastian down. Grunts and groans could be heard and Sebastian supported his abdomen with his hand. Had Sebastian been in a better mood, he would've made a mental note about him basically being at the mercy of Dave's arms.

Gently at first, Sebastian finally sat down, with a little flop at the end. Relieved sighs escaped both boys as Sebastian squirmed to get comfortable.

"Move this one." The pregnant boy said, pointing at a pillow. Dave repositioned it, just to the left side of Sebastian's lower back. Sebastian relaxed, paused, and squirmed even more.

"No, that's not right. Move it a little more."

Dave turned the pillow more, and shoved it down even further between the couch cushion and back. Sebastian relaxed. And then, frustratingly sighed.

"I guess that'll do."

Dave stood up and made a bee-line out of the room. But he couldn't quite escape.

"And don't forget the kitchen, Dave!"

Dave came to a teeth-grinding halt. "Yes, _deeeear!_ " He resumed his escape.

"Don't give me any attitude, Karofsky!" Sebastian yelled. "And you know I can see what you're doing in the kitchen!"

The Karofsky-Smythe house (or, Smythe-Karofsky house, which was the topic of many humorous arguments) was located in downtown Lima, right on Grant Avenue. Houses in this area were a part of the Works Progress Administration that President Roosevelt helped enact during the 1930s. Since construction of these houses (which Sebastian called the 'yuppie suburbs') had to be simple, rooms were connected with very little obstructions – no doors, no narrowed hallways, and no privacy between rooms. These open-air houses, so hot and cold air could flow more freely (or, at least, that was the theory) were built with support beams and nothing else. So, people in the living room could see what other people were doing in the dining room, the foyer, the stairway, and…the kitchen.

Dave couldn't escape.

"Yes master." Dave muttered, reaching for the kitchen garbage can.

"What?!" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing."

Dave took the garbage out to the public dumpster and returned all too quickly.

"Did you throw away the wilted lettuce?"

Dave came to a grinding halt, his head raised to the ceiling in frustration.

"Take the bad lett-"

"I aaaaam."

Like a recently scolded child, Dave marched towards the refrigerator, grabbed three bags of soggy lettuce and put them in a grocery bag.

"They're dripping!" Sebastian exclaimed, pointing at the offending bags. "Dave! They're-!"

"I've got it."

Haphazardly, Dave double-bagged the lettuce and dropped it momentarily in the sink. Then, he grabbed some paper towels and a bottle of spray cleaner.

"Make sure you're not using Windex," Sebastian ordered. "Windex doesn't-"

"Don't you have a game show to watch?"

Silence.

"Just don't use Windex!" Sebastian exclaimed, crossing his arms defensively across his extended belly.

Weeks passed like this. Sebastian grew more and more irritable as the aches and pains of a distended belly affected his whole days and _hours_. Dave, too, grew more agitated, both excited for the newborn, yet eager for the workday _not_ to end so soon, just so he could… _delay_ uncomfortable times at home.

The nursery was also created. Since they didn't know the gender of their baby, they chose a neutral, pastel green motif. A cute bassinet and a large crib were in the center of the room, complete with baby monitor. Dave bragged from time to time, his arm going around his pregnant boyfriend, that _he_ built the child's room. Sebastian just let him smile, noticing how Dave left Sebastian's input (not to mention dexterity with power tools) out of the statement.

Soon, it was near the expected delivery date, according to their obstetrician. Sebastian had already taken leave off from work and Dave was more nervous than him. So, there it was that morning that Sebastian found himself watching dumb game shows on TV, bored out of his mind. Suddenly, Sebastian's cell phone vibrated. He rolled his eyes, anticipating another call from Dave, only to be shocked to see his mother was calling.

"Mom?" He tentatively answered.

Pause. "Hello, Sebastian."

When they say that silence is deafening, they weren't taking into account the crapload of baggage that can accompany it. His eyebrows furrowed and he stroked his belly with his other hand.

"What…what do you want?"

"Can I not call my son when he's…?"

Sebastian huffed. "Oh, mother. Mother, mother, mother."

"Sebastian, don't start." She muttered.

But he was instantly furious! "No! You don't have the right to call _any_ more shots! You lost that privilege a month ago!"

"Sebastian, please!"

" _No!_ " He was now standing up, albeit with some difficulty, and letting his fury explode! He began pacing in front of the couch. "You made your decision, _mother_! _Why in the hell-?_ "

Silence.

"Sebastian?"

More silence. A fly buzzed nearby.

"Sebastian?!" she screamed.

With shaky hands, he angrily disconnected the call. And with even more incredibly shaking hands, he pressed three numbers.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"My…my water just broke."

.


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Warning – some homophobic and racist language (not much).

.

THREE MONTHS BEFORE DELIVERY

.

Sebastian glared at his living room. He sat on the couch, one hand holding a TV remote control and the other almost angrily stroking his belly. Aches and pains of gestation had begun and he knew they were coming, but he still hated it. Dave had been overprotective and in Sebastian's face, trying to be supportive and helpful. Instead, many times, Sebastian just shooed him away like an annoying fly.

Besides his discomfort, he was annoyed at the paper streamers and pastel balloons strung over his usually comfortable living room. A banner read 'Congratulations Sebastian and Dave!' He groaned.

"Need anything?!"

Sebastian sighed. "No!"

They had a few minutes before the baby shower began and Sebastian wished it wouldn't happen. This was the second shower.

The first had been a grand affair at one of the Lima community centers. Over fifty people arrived, drowning the expectant couple in formula, strollers, rattlers, baby bottles, blankets, mobile baby carriers, more formula, three baby monitors, more strollers… You name it, Dave and Sebastian had it. They were ready for the Big Day.

So, Sebastian didn't see the need for a second baby shower. But Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were insistent.

In other words, they wanted a party.

Dave walked into the room, rubbing his damp hands from the dirty dishes. "They should be here any minute." He unceremoniously sat down.

"I know."

Dave looked over. "Is…?"

"Yeah, it's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"No, you're not."

Sebastian looked over to see an ornery grin on Dave's face. "I'm just not in a party mood. Plus, they'll be drinking and I can't. Santana might even have some pot. And I'm tired and achy."

Sebastian sighed, letting his head fall back on the couch.

"I can call them, you know." Dave softly said. "Cancel…"

"No, it's fine." Sebastian said without looking at him. "Let's party!"

Dave chuckled. "You sure are in a party mood."

"I'm uncomfortable. I'm constipated. I'm in pain. I'm having trouble getting around. I'm not in the mood for Rachel hovering over me. I'm…" Sebastian waved his hands in the air as he thought of more words. When none came, he let his hands plop back on the couch.

"I wish," Dave quietly said, "I could do something about it…"

Sebastian slowly rotated his head towards the former jock. "No. Like I said, let's party!"

And for the first time that day, the boys smiled at each other. It was an amazing and very relieving sight. The happy couple _was_ happy. Truly happy.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh God." Sebastian muttered.

"I'll get it."

"Thank you."

Dave walked to the door and opened it.

"Hiiiiii!" Two people chorused their salutation.

"Kurt! Rachel! Come on in!"

The usual round of hugs and kisses were exchanged, first between Dave and Kurt, and then Dave and Rachel.

"Hi Sebastian!" Rachel enthusiastically said, crossing the room directly towards him.

"Hello, Rachel." He replied. He tried his best to be as excited as Rachel, but he was not in a physical position to do so. And Rachel picked up on it immediately, sitting right down beside him.

"Hello, Sebastian." Kurt said, he too, crossing the room towards him, but sitting in a chair across from him. Although the two boys in question had done wonders to improve their…relationship, they still had a ways to go.

"Hi, Kurt." Sebastian limply said. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course."

Dave had already shut the door, lugging more gifts into the center of the room. He didn't mind, of course, but he wouldn't have minded a little help.

There was a vague sense of…discomfort suddenly. The four young people who were pretty much friends sat in silence for a long moment. But Rachel can be relied on three things – singing, fashion, and _conversation_.

"Now, I know…" Rachel paused, making sure she had everyone's attention, "that you," she turned towards Sebastian, "are uncomfortable, so I brought you some pillows." She pointed to the wrapped gift box. "I realize that I just revealed what your present was, but at this moment, I can really tell that you're uncomfortable." And then, she placed a firm, and supposedly comforting hand on Sebastian's wrist. "And I can tell that you need it." All he could muster was a glance towards her, a sudden twinge of pain absorbing his right side. It was so intense that he couldn't even respond. He clearly was _not_ in a party mood.

"Thanks, Rach!" Dave exclaimed, saving Sebastian from a response. He boyishly tore at the box and revealed two, purple pillows. Dave held them in his hands, inspecting the garish design. "Um, thanks."

"You're very welcome, guys." Rachel happily replied.

"Oh, and look!" Dave excitedly said, reaching for a gift bag and pulling out a long item. "Wine!"

"I figured _you'd_ need it." Kurt said, one hand resting on the side of his head. Sebastian flashed him a look but didn't say anything.

"Thanks!" Dave said. "I'm gonna open this right now. Wine, anyone?"

"I'll take a glass." Rachel said.

"None for me. Thanks." Kurt expectedly said. Kurt didn't drink. Ever.

"Oh! None for me too!" Sebastian said with a strained smile. The bad joke seemed to do the trick – Rachel laughed, Kurt rolled his eyes, and Dave smiled.

Alcohol, in moderation, can be a great way to get conversations going. And that's exactly what happened as the party was underway. Rachel and Dave had already begun to drink their second glass of wine when the doorbell rang again.

"I know who _that_ will be!" Dave said, a little tipsy, sing-songing his way to the front door.

"Looks like the _real_ party is about to begin." Kurt muttered.

Dave opened the door and saw Santana standing there, a bottle of bourbon in each hand.

"About time you opened the door." The fiery Latina said.

Dave laughed. "Oh, get in here San!"

She crossed the threshold and gave him an obligatory kiss on the cheek. Dave smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Well," she began, walking into the living room, "looks like I got here just in time." She set the bottles on a nearby counter and plopped into a vacant chair – the one Dave was sitting in.

"What do you mean?" Rachel genuinely asked.

"Oh no," Kurt muttered, "don't get her started."

"Oh shut up, twinkle toes." Santana fired back. "I'm just gettin' started!"

"There's wine!" Sebastian suddenly offered, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Cool!" Santana and Dave chorused.

More wine. A couple of shots of bourbon. Rachel took Sebastian's temperature, for some reason. Santana teased everyone. And then, Sebastian opened a gift, revealing cleaning supplies.

"I figured," Kurt apologetically said, "that you had everything you needed for the baby, but practical supplies might run…low."

"No, no," Sebastian reassuredly said. "This is perfect. And we _do_ need things like this." And then, he gave Kurt a dazzling, Warbler-esque smile. "Thank you, Kurt. Really."

"You're welcome." Kurt said with just a hint of…something. Something…reassuring maybe. Maybe.

Dave turned on the satellite radio and the party was in full swing. Santana and Rachel were the first to dance, wobbling into each other and giggling like little girls. They reminded everybody in attendance about Rachel's wild drinking party their junior year, which made Kurt roll his eyes even more. But, with enough convincing from a tipsy Rachel, even Kurt was convinced to get up and dance.

Meanwhile, Dave was relaxing on the couch, holding Sebastian's hand. Sure, Sebastian was uncomfortable and trying to have a good time, but it's sometimes nice to watch people having fun.

"You know," Santana began, raising her voice a little to be heard over the music, "you have to find yourself a man."

Rachel almost came to a complete stop before resuming her dance routine.

"I'm not…really ready." Rachel hesitantly replied, twirling with Santana's hand above her. "I'm…not."

"Yes, you are." Santana insisted. "Yes. You. _Are_."

Rachel ignored her…but that didn't last.

"So…" Santana stared. "Get out there, girl! You're _hot_!"

The girls laughed, the dancing went even wilder and even a little erotic. Santana had fun rubbing against Rachel's firm, young body…that was until Rachel got a little uncomfortable. Santana raised her hands in a meek surrender, Rachel accepted, and the dancing resumed. Kurt's nearby eyes couldn't have rolled higher, a phantom presence dancing along with the girls. Dave found this all incredibly funny.

"Women." Dave said to Sebastian. They smiled at each other. But all Dave could see was the discomfort in Sebastian's face.

.

An hour passed. Maybe two. Rachel's cru de ta had been set out and Sebastian now seemed to be enjoying himself. Santana was dancing with herself and Kurt seemed busy texting someone. Dave was busy playing host – cleaning up this mess, taking out that garbage can, etc. Once in a while, Dave and Santana would dance together, _much_ to Sebastian's delight. Kurt was even convinced to dance again and the three young people smiled and smiled.

Suddenly, Santana whispered something to Dave and he came to a complete halt. An ornery grin adorned her face as she grabbed his hand and the two fled upstairs. Left to their own devices, Rachel played host, Sebastian sent his gratitude and Kurt surprised them by sitting closer to Sebastian.

"So," Kurt began, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch with Sebastian, "have you stopped working yet?"

"Oh yeah," Sebastian replied, "there's no way I can be…my charming self in this condition."

Kurt forced his features to remain neutral while Sebastian smirked. "Yes…I would imagine so."

So much for a civil conversation.

"I'm just glad," Rachel said, setting a fresh tray of food on the coffee table, "that you're in good health and everything is going OK." Sebastian and Kurt smiled. "After all, one can never be too careful when you're pregnant and even though you haven't taken all of my advice, I know you will strive to have a healthy, happy baby."

"Um, thanks Rachel." Sebastian distantly said.

"And I do know this," Rachel continued, "had you been in my faith instead of Roman Catholicism, you would have a very structured living style. For example, when a Jewish girl gets pregnant, she has to make sure she…"

The boys stopped listening, just smiling and nodding their way through Rachel's speech.

Abruptly, Santana and Dave returned. She seemed to have a little extra pep in her step but Dave seemed to be walking crooked. His eyes were a little bloodshot and he had a little grin. They walked back into the living room and sat down.

A wide, slow smile formed on Sebastian's face. "Feelin' good there, Karofsky?"

Dave just smiled and put his head down.

More dancing. More wine. More food. More smiles. Time passed and they barely noticed the sun was nearly set. Dave turned on some lamps, casting a soft, incandescent light throughout the house. Sebastian even laughed out loud a few times and Dave was pleased. Kurt and Sebastian tried to engage in more conversation, but it just came across forced and haphazard. But the effort was more important. Rachel had another glass of wine and Santana took a shot of bourbon. The music was so loud and the laughter was so distracting that they barely heard the doorbell ring.

And then, it rang again. Dave and Sebastian exchanged confused looks for a moment and then Dave went to the door.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened. Sebastian watched him stare at the visitor. But the music was too loud and he couldn't hear what Dave said.

But he could read lips. And what he read sent a quick shiver through his spine.

Corrine.

Dave took a side step and in walked a tall, thin, dark blonde haired woman who immediately made eye contact with Sebastian. A forced smile erupted on her face as she walked towards him. Everybody in attendance finally noticed the visitor and Dave raced to turn the radio off. Corrine stood in the center of the room, as if she were the guest of honor.

"Mom?" Sebastian said, his hand covering his belly as if protecting it.

"Well!" Corrine loudly began, "I just wanted to see how my…p-pregnant _son_ was doing?"

"I'm fine." Sebastian curtly replied, his hand suddenly roving over his belly.

The party guests looked to one another, not sure what they should do or where they should go or…anything. Dave still stood by the door, unsure himself.

But Corrine simply smiled. "Awww, Sebastian! You know, you haven't called me very much for advice." She began to pace the room a little. "And you _know_ babies _always_ need…" She came to a stop, nearly towering over her son. "a mother's touch."

Her oily smile contrasted her son's glare as the two just stared at each other.

"I think," Rachel whispered, "it's time to leave."

Corrine whirled around. "And oh my, Sebastian! What _lovely_ friends you have! A Jew, a Spic, and a fellow fa-"

"Stop it, Mom."

"OK," Santana said, slowly walking towards Corrine, "I don't know what your problem is, but you best be shuttin' up before I go all Lima Hei-"

"Lima Heights?!" Corrine cruelly exclaimed. "Oh, of course. Of course!" And then, she turned her fake, lovely eyes down to her son. "Boy, you sure can pick 'em."

"Alright!" Santana screamed. "That's it!" She lunged for her but was held back by one of Dave's arms. Her hands were reaching to scratch and claw at the woman, who held firm.

"Santana! Stop!" Dave roared.

"Ah, hell no!" she screamed. "This rich bitch thinks she can come in and go all Farrah Fawcett on _me_?! I gotta teach this meerkat-producing, imitation Gucci wearing, weirdly smelling, false eyelash wearing _freak_ a thing-!"

"Freak?" Corrine exclaimed. "You call _me_ a freak?" She took a step or two away from her. "You haven't looked around the room in a while."

That was it. Santana broke free of Dave's arm and lunged at her. But Dave again stopped her. By that time, Kurt and Rachel approached them and helped secure Santana again. They whispered a few things to the very angry Latina and she seemed to calm down. Corrine watched with an unnerving kind of detachment. Sebastian hid his face in his hands.

"Let's go." Kurt said.

Dave gave them all apologetic looks and the three very quickly left the once warm house.

Cold eyes fell on Corrine, who stayed where she was, an evil, smooth smile on her face.

"Is that," Sebastian said, straining to sit up, "all you came here for, mom? To insult my friends and ruin a good time?"

"I'm just here out of concern, Sebastian."

"Concern?"

Her smile faded a little. "Of course."

"No, you're not." Sebastian said, as he slowly (and with much difficulty) pulled himself to a standing position. "You're just here to let out your anger."

"But son," Mrs. Smythe began, "I _am_ here for you. I'm always here for you." And then, maniacal laughter could be heard as she continued to talk. "For my son. For my _pregnant_ son. For my fucking pregnant son! My _fuing pregnan ssson!"_

Dave's eyes widened. But Sebastian merely blinked twice before his whole head rolled towards the ceiling and back. And then, horrible laughter exploded out of Sebastian's mouth!

Dave and Corrine stood rooted to their spots as Sebastian continued to awfully laugh and laugh. Finally, after a few more chuckles, Sebastian came to a stop, staring at his mother in wonder.

"Oh, mother." Sebastian condescendingly began. "Mother, mother, mother…" Corrine remained silent. "You just _had_ to have a shot of courage to come over here, didn't you?"

Corrine said nothing.

"Ohhhhh, yes. You did. Of course you did. The Rich Bitch of Lima, Ohio just _had_ to have a shot of…what was it this time, mom? Vod-"

" _Shut up!_ "

Silence. A heavy, vacuous, earth-shrinking silence filled the room.

But then, to everybody's surprise, Dave slowly walked towards the coffee table and reached down to grab a piece of celery from Rachel's tray. After he secured it, he stood back up and slowly walked towards her.

"Mrs. Smythe?" Dave softly, yet very firmly began, "Have a piece of celery…on your way out."

Enraged, she slapped the celery out of his hand and darted around him, towards her son.

"You think _this_ is what we wanted?!" She screamed. "You _really_ think we wanted this?!"

"And you think I did?" Sebastian fired back.

"You don't even know what I'm _talking about!_ "

Sebastian took a step closer, his hand covering his belly. "You're about to have a grandchild, mom."

"Stop it!"

"And you'll have to deal with the fact that _your_ son delivered-"

"Stop _it!_ " she covered her ears with her hands.

"And the Smythe name will continue with _our_ child-"

"Shut the fuck up, Sebastian!"

"And you will have to deal-"

" _We never wanted a fag for a son!_ "

Mother and son stared at each other, one panting the life away and one securing another would arrive soon. Dave watched with, at first, stunned eyes. And then, his eyes narrowed even further.

"I think you should go, Mrs. Smythe." Dave said, standing tall, puffing his chest out.

She glanced at him as she quickly recovered. After a firm tuck of her blouse and a quick hand through her hair, she turned on her heel and almost sauntered over towards the front door. Dave quickly darted around her and snatched the door wide open. By that time, Mrs. Corrine Smythe approached the threshold but came to a stop, keeping her eyes faced forward.

"And to think," She softly began, "you are our only son." She paused, staring towards the nearly set sun before whispering, "Don't you _dare_ name that… _bastard_ after the Smythe family. I will dis _own_ you." And then, she took a step over the threshold, and again, without looking at her only son, she firmly said, "It's as if you were never born."

She left. Dave slammed the door. Sebastian collapsed on the couch. The final echoes of the door died away as the stunned boys looked anywhere but at each other.

"I can't…" Sebastian whispered, "I can't name my child…I can't…I can't name my child-"

"Shhh," Dave soothed, slowly walking towards him. "We'll come up with other-."

"I can't…name…"

Dave reached the sofa, completely baffled as to help his boyfriend. Sebastian merely stared forward, lost in so much pain and confusion. Nobody said anything for a long moment. Dave filed through his brain of his coping options and finally found one.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Sebastian didn't respond.

Without another word, Dave determinedly turned towards the TV and grabbed a DVD case. Sebastian had enough wherewithal to notice that Dave didn't even take very long to search for an appropriate movie. The DVD was slipped in and the movie began, just as Dave sat down right beside his sullen, pregnant boyfriend.

The opening credits of _Torch Song Trilogy_ began just as Sebastian's head fell on Dave's shoulder.

Sebastian whispered, "My favorite movie…"

.


End file.
